Love At The Races
by BelikovXOXCullen
Summary: Fast and The Furious with Twilight Characters. Cannon Couples, EM-R, C-E, E-B, J-A. All Human. Some swearing. What happens when Bella and the gang are illegally street racing? sorry summary isnt that good. but i promise the story is better. i don't own anything to do with fast and the furious or twilight
1. Chapter 1

APOV

I was working at the shop behind the counter like I do most days when Jasper walked in and sat down.

"Let me guess, tuna on wheat, lettuce no mayo?" He'd been coming in everyday for the last couple of weeks and orders the same thing which I don't understand because the tuna was horrible.

"How's the tuna?" he smirked

"Every day you ask how the tuna is, now it was crappy yesterday, crappy the day before and crappy the day before, and guess what, it hasn't changed." I told him

"I'll have the tuna." He chuckled.

As I was making him his sandwich I heard cars roaring and I knew that meant the team was here.

The team go street racing every weekend, my older brother Edward was the leader and runs the garage that our father started. His girlfriend Isabella was a part of the team and races, but Edward didn't like at the beginning but now she's really good and wins lots of money. Everyone calls her Bella because she hates Isabella and if you call her that she will just about kill you. She grew up down the road and has been around for as long as I can remember.

Then there's Emmett, he grew up on the same street as us and he is Ed's best friend. And Carlisle we met at the racing and soon after that he became a part of our little family. All of the guys are very protective of me but only Edward can get away with be protective of Bella.

BPOV

I parked my car and got out and meant Emmett and Carlisle at Em's car.

"It's not working." Emmett complained.

"That's because you're not shifting right." Carlisle replied

Emmett was going to say something when saw that guy that's working at Harrys car and he went into the shop and started to annoy him. Emmett can be very protective of Alice as he grew up with all of us.

I walked up to the office in the back and saw that Edward was there. Edward and I grew with each other and started dating about two years ago.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Hey baby, do you want a drink?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks through." He replied, he turned around and kissed me on the lips, while we were kissing he pulled me onto his lap.

"Jesus Ed get out there, I'm sick of this shit." Alice interrupted us. Edward pulled away, very annoyed and turned us in the chair around to see what was going on.

Emmett and that guy from Harrys were going at it on the road. Edward tapped me off his lap and leaned against the fly screen wall to get a closer look.

"What you put in that sandwich?" he joked with her.

"That's really funny." Alice replied not impressed.

"Ed" I called to him. He turned to me and I looked at him as if to say _do something._

"Alright," he signed.

EPOV

I was really starting to get annoyed with Emmett always fighting with people every chance he got.

I walked out there after Bella got me to stop the fight. I pushed them apart and pulled Emmett over to Carlisle.

Emmett tried to get back to the other guy but I pushed him away and started to yell at him.

"Stop it, you're an embarrassment. Go inside and cool off." I screamed at him and he walked off. "Carlisle, the wallet." I called out to him.

Carlisle passed me the wallet and I looked at his ID and saw his name was Jasper Turner. "Jasper Turner, sounds like a serial killer. Is that what you are?" I asked.

"Nah man." He replied

"Don't come around here again." I told him.

"This is bullshit man." Was he reply

"You work for harry right." He nodded. "Not anymore." And I left him there and walked back into the shop and pulled Bella into my arms.

"Stay away from him Alice, I mean it."

BPOV

I was getting ready for race night in the room that Edward and I share at his house when I felt him come up behind me and kiss my neck.

"You look beautiful like always." He told me.

"Thanks, but I know what you're trying to do and we will have to wait and see what happens at the races first." I told him.

"Come on baby, you know that I love you and don't think about those race whores."

When Edward and I started dating I found him flirting with race whores on race night every weekend and refused to talk to him and I would go home and not spend the night with him and one night I had enough and broke up with him, I realised that night that I loved him and realized it was a mistake but I knew that I needed to show him at he couldn't do that to me and get away with it. I remember him coming to me not even two days later;

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in my house, where I haven't spent much time since my parents passed away about a year ago, crying because I was so stupid to believe that Edward had changed and was only committed to me and wasn't going to flirt with anyone else._

_I heard the doorbell but ignored it because I didn't want to talk to anyone especially since it was race night but I stayed home and didn't go. I started to cry harder thinking about the fact that Ed would be at race night and the after party with all those whores. _

"_Bella, baby please, open the door I want to talk to you." I heard Edward from the other side of the door. _

"_No, go away. I don't want to talk to you." I yelled through the door. _

"_No, I'm not going to leave till you talk to me." He yelled back. _

_I just sat there and didn't move or reply I just kept crying and I hoped that he could hear me and know what he did to me. _

_The next think I know the door is opened and Edward is standing in front of me. _

"_What do you want?" I asked him through my tears. _

"_I want to fix what happened to us. Bee I miss you, I know that I wasn't the best boyfriend and that I hurt you by flirting with those girls and that I was hopeless when it came to spending time with you but I want to fix it baby." He told me and he had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall. _

"_Why should I consider getting back together with you?" I asked with tears falling down my cheeks still. "What would you do to prove to me that you're going to change and that you won't flirt with those race whores? What are you going to do?" _

"_I will spend more time with during the week and I will stay with you are the races. I promise that if you think that I'm flirting or so much as holding another girls hand you can punish me anyway you want as long as you don't break up with me again." He started to cry as he was saying this._

"_Why wouldn't I be able to break up with you?" I asked in a sly voice as I thought what he said over. _

"_Because I don't know if I can let you go." I stared at him confused. He signed then said "I wouldn't be able to because, I Love You." _

_I just sat there staring at him in sock, I never once considered that he could feel the same way I feel about him. "Really?" I asked him in a small voice._

"_Yes, I wouldn't lie to you about that." He told me and I could see that he was being completely honest with me. _

_I smiled at him and made my decision. "Okay, but if I find you doing anything and I mean anything with another girl, I will not kiss, speak or sleep with you for a week. By the way I Love You Too." _

_He took a death breath which I could tell meant he didn't like my conditions but happy that I agreed to try again. Then he smiled and kissed me, in the kiss you could feel the love and passion we both felt through it._

_End Flashback_

"Yes, but you know that you nearly broke that promise last week so we will see how you handle it tonight then we will see if you will get some tonight." I told him while running my hand up and down his chest under his shirt.

"Okay, but you remember to stay with the team when I'm racing tonight, I don't want any of those guys near you." He hated t when one of the other racers come up and talk to me.

I smiled at him and promised him at I would stay with either Emmett or Carlisle while he raced.

We made our way down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the team plus Alice, who doesn't usually come to the racers because Edward doesn't want her to be caught there if the cops ever showed up unexpectedly up but she then doesn't want up to be doing illegal street racers, but she knows we'll never listen to her.

EPOV

We arrived at the racers and everyone came up to our cars, girls started to surround me but I just pushed my way through them and made my way over to Bella's car. By the time I got to her car she was leaning on her door smirking at me.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked her.

"Those girls are all pouting because you just blew them from for me and I think that you might be in for a good night now." She told me with a smile and instantly I knew that tonight was going to be good.

I pulled her close to me and gave her a long kiss in front of everyone to show them that she belonged to me.

"Yo, man saves it for tonight." I heard Emmett call out to me.

I pulled away from Bella with a groan and put my arm around her shoulders. When I turned around to yell at Emmett for interrupting us I saw that Jasper pulled up and got out of his car. "Don't baby, leave it. If he does something than you can do something to him." I heard Bella tell me.

I looked down at her and saw that she didn't want any trouble tonight so I just nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Hey man, what happening tonight." Mike came up and asked me.

"4G buy in winner takes all." Everyone cheered as I paid the first 4G, after me two other races paid, and then Jasper walked up. "I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my car."

"Alright then lets race." Mike yelled out to everyone.

Everyone went to their respective cars and drove off to the race site.

When everyone got there Bella came up to me and leaned into my window. "I checked your car this morning, everything is working fine. Now you better win tonight baby." She told me with a smirk.

"You know it baby." She leaned into the window and gave me my good luck kiss. When she pulled away she gave me smile then I made my way to the starting line and waited for the other racers to pull up and get ready for the race.

Once everyone is ready in line, the race starter makes there way to the middle and her arm goes up and the race begins

**AN/ Tell me what you think? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I don't own twilight or the fast and the furious.

BPOV

After I gave Edward his good luck kiss I went to stand over with Alice to watch the race.

"Do you think he'll win?" I heard Alice ask me over the top of the commotion.

"Of course, I gave him his good luck kiss." I told her with a smirk. She just laughed at me.

The race starter goes to the starting line and throws her arm up and all the cars started, then she threw her arm down and Edward zoomed out in front, he kept the lead throughout the race but with someone close behind him. The racer turned on his NOS and started to cheer thinking he had won till Edward turned his NOS on a minute later and went right pass him.

Edward pulled up to the finish line and everyone ran up to his car and surrounded him. Mike came up to him with all the cash. "Here's what you won right here." He said then gave the money to him. Edward then started to make his way over to where Alice and I were standing. "My sister holds the cash." He told Emmett when he tried to take the money. "Count it." He instructed Alice.

I was standing there with arms crossed while Edward was giving Alice the money. "I get my trophy." He said while he came over and picked me up by the waist. He then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and kissed me.

When we heard Jaspers car coming Edward pulled away and put me down, "I Love You." He said and quickly kissed me, then he walked away and over to Jaspers car with Emmett.

EPOV

Emmett ran over to turner's car and looked at him with a smile on his face and yelled to Tuners over everyone "You have fun?" then he laughed.

Emmett opened the bonnet and the smoke blasted out at him.

"What are you laughing about?" I turned to Jasper.

"I almost had you." Everyone just laughed at him.

"You almost had me? Nah man you never had me, you never had your car. But now me and crazy over there, have to tear apart the engine and replace everything you fried." I told him.

"Ask any racer, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Wining is winning." Everyone started cheering.

"Oh shit, we've got cops, go, go." I heard Carlisle come over in on the radio yelling.

Then everyone started shouting and running to their cars in a panic. I turned around to see Alice jump in Bella's car; I saw Bella look at me and then mouthed Love You then get in her car and drive away.

I got into my car and got out of there. Once I was sure no one followed me I parked my car in the empty parking lot that no one using and started my walk back to the fort. A police car drove past then stopped and called. "Edward Cullen stop right there." I didn't listen and started running away.

I turned into an alley way when Jasper's car came out of now where. "Get in." he told me.

I got into his car and he sped off quickly. As he was driving he caused police cars to crash and they soon lost us.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" I asked him.

"I've had a couple of run-ins with the cops."

We both went silent after that.

As we were driving Jacob Black and his gang came up to the car on the bikes and told Jasper to follow them while they had their guns pointed at us.

Once we got to where they were taking us, they got off their bikes and Jasper and I got out of the car. "I thought we had an agreement? You stay away, I stay away." Jacob asked me.

"We got lost." I told him.

"Who's we." He asked

"My new mechanic, this is Jasper. This is Jacob Black."

"Nice ride, it yours?" he asked Jasper.

"Not anymore, it his now." Jasper answered.

"Nah, I haven't taken delivery." I replied back.

"Well, what a waste. It's nobody's car." Jacob said. "Let's go." He told his gang, they all got on their bikes and rode away.

"Let's go." I told Jasper, as we were getting into the car we heard the sound the motorbikes coming back. Jacob didn't get off his bike he just started shooting at the car. The car went up flames and that's when I realized. "NOS." I screamed and made a run for it.

EPOV

After getting a taxi Jasper and I were at the fort. The usual after race party was happening so I knew that everyone was there.

I saw Jasper start walking down the street. "Hey, come and have a drink. A thank you for tonight." I told him.

He smiled made his way over to the house.

I walked into the house and saw Bella lying on the ground playing video games. I saw Carlisle sitting on a chair with some random girl on his lap. "Yo Ed, hey man, we were just going to come looking for you brother." He said as I knocked his corona out of his hand. I ignored him and looked for Emmett who I found playing the guitar surrounded by sluts.

When he saw me coming he put his guitar down. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"The cops came in from every direction. I had to get away man." Emmett tried to defend himself.

"Your beer?" I asked him picking up his beer.

"Yeah, that's my beer." He told me. I turned and walked away from him with his beer. I saw Jesse making out with some chick. Jesse was also apart of our team but he doesn't always come to the races he prefers the after parties.

"You alright?" I heard Bella ask as I walked past her.

"Am I alright?" I asked her in disbelief.

"It's just a question." She retorted in an annoyed voice, while leaning against wall the pillar.

I just walked away from her not bothering to reply.

"Yo Ed, why'd you bring the buster here?" I heard Emmett yell out to me.

"Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs." I yelled back at him. "He didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back."

After that I walked back over to Jasper. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a corona." I told him as I handed him Em's Beer. "That's Emmett's so enjoy it." Jasper took a slip while staring at me.

"Yo man, you got a bathroom?" he asked me.

"Yeah, upstairs first door on the right." I replied

Once Jasper had walked up stairs I sat down and I signed deeply while running a hand through my hair.

"He got no call being up in here, you don't know that fool for shit." Emmett tried to reason with me.

"Yeah, he's right ed." Carlisle tried as well.

"Em there was a time that I didn't know you." I told him.

"That was in the third grade Ed." He yelled at me.

I turned to Carlisle and asked if got any yet. He just started going on about I ruined his chances when I knocked that beer out of his hands when I first walked in. Bella decided to go over to me to shut Carlisle up. "You need to shut the f up." She told off Carlisle before she came over to me.

"So you aren't getting anything?" I asked him ignoring Bella.

"You look a bit tired, why don't we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" I knew she meant sex.

"Look at all our guest." I knew that it would make her pissed off but it was hotter when she was pissed off.

"How bout we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" she repeated, I just chuckled and wrapped my arm round her shoulders while she wrapped hers around my torso. As we were walking we ran into the buster. Bella looked at him uninterested, while I smiled bout what I was about to say.

"Hey, you know you owe me a ten second car right?" the buster just stared up at me. While Bella smiled.

"Ouch." She laughed and turned to me. "Oh, Shit." I chuckled and we ran upstairs to our room.

APOV

I was in the kitchen when I heard Em talking to Jasper and I knew it would turn ugly soon. I saw Em start to stalk towards Jasper and quickly ran over there and stood between Jasper and Emmett. "Jesus Christ, would you cut this shit already." I yelled at Em.

"Come on, let's get me a drink." I told Jasper and pulled him into the next room.

"Ah, come on Mia. We were just starting to get along." I heard Carlisle joke from the other room.

"So what do you want?" he asked me.

"Anything, as long as it's cold." I told him as I sat down.

I stared at him curiously, "you know my brother likes you. He usually doesn't like anyone apart from the team." I told him.

"Yeah, he's a complicated guy." He replied.

"Really, what about you?" I asked him.

"I'm not complicated as much." He said.

"Well, you're a shitty liar." I told him while taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, I'll take that as a complicated." He said as he sat down next to me.

"There's a problem. You need some sleep and you defiantly need to have a shower." He smiled at me after I said this. "Come on, I'll take you home." I told him and stood up to leave.

**The Next Morning**

BPOV

"Bells, baby. You need to eat something before we leave for the garage." I heard Edward tell me. I just turned over, put a pillow on top of my head and gave Ed the finger. He laughed and picked me up and took me to the shower. I wasn't a morning person; Ed had to always wake me up, otherwise id stay in bed till after lunch or later.

After our shower we got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. As we were eating Em came down and makes himself a plate and went to his room completely ignoring everyone. When Carlisle came down he attempted to do the same but I grabbed him and force him to sit and eat with us like a family.

After breakfast everyone left to their jobs. I was under a car fixing the brakes when I heard an unfamiliar engine come up the driveway. I came out from under the car I was working on and saw that the conversation between Ed and Alice came to a stop and everyone went to see what was going on.

EPOV

"Alright, what the hell is this?" I asked Jasper as he came around grinning. I signed "what you got there bored." I asked.

"This is your car." He told me still smiling.

"My car? I said a ten second car not a ten minute car." I told him.

"You could push this across the finish line or tow it." Carlisle joked and everyone laughed.

"Couldn't even tow it." I replied.

"No faith." He said

"Oh, I have faith in you. But this isn't a junkyard it's a garage. I said while looking at Bella and laughing with her.

"Hey, pop the hood." He said. I looked at him surprised.

"Pop the hood?" I asked.

"Pop the hood." He repeated.

Once the car was in the garage Carlisle popped the hood. "2jz engine. No shit." He said surprised.

"This will decimate all after you put about 15grand in it and if we have to overnight parts from japan." Carlisle told me.

"Put it on my tab at Harry's. I got to get you racing again, make some money out of your ass." I told them. "There's showdown in the desert called race wars and that's where you'll do it." I told Jasper.

"I'll tell you what. When you're not working at Harry's you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage then you don't belong near a car." I smiled.

We spent the next couple of weeks working on the car and getting it ready for race wars.

**The Barbecue **

BPOV

Carlisle, Emmett and I arrived back at the house or fort as we like to call it, from getting some groceries. We were walking up to where everyone was at and where we'll be eating. When we saw the buster Emmett stopped walking. He gave the groceries he was carrying to Carlisle and turned around.

"I'm outta here." He told us. I knew that it was because it seemed that Edward trusted the buster more then he trusted anyone but I and Mia and he grew up with us.

"Come on Em." Carlisle tried to reason with him. He wanted them to eat as a family because it's been awhile since they have last.

"We talked about this man." I said to him as he walked past me. I gave up and started up the driveway again.

"Emmett, come over here and give us a hand." Ed said trying to keep the family here for a family barbecue.

"Looks like you've got all the help you need brother." Em yelled back and took off in a cloud of smoke.

Once I had put everything down and away I went back outside. I found Ed at the Barbie alone so I went up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey, sexy. I missed you today." I told him.

He turned around so I was facing him and said "I missed you too baby. I promise ill make it up to you tonight."

I smiled at him "I'll hold you to that." And I kissed him. We kept kissing till Alice came over and reminder Ed he was in charge of the Barbie.

A few minutes later Alice came back out and we served up the food. We always say grace before we eat.

Ed got Carlisle to say grace because he was the first one to reach for the food. His pray was about cars and car parts; it's always funny when Carlisle says grace. Once he was done we all dug in and started eating. "You're praying to the car god's man." I said smiling at him. I smirked when I saw Emmett walking up the driveway.

"Look at this; I thought you weren't hungry man." Carlisle called out.

"I got to eat." He said.

"He always hungry." I said while telling him to play nice with my eyes.

He walked around and gave me pat on the back and kissed the back of Ed's head.

A few hours later Em, Carlisle, Ed and I were sitting in front room watching a movie while Alice was washing the dishes with Jasper's help. I was sitting on Ed's lap on the recliner car; he was being extra cuddly tonight. I was playing with Ed's fingers and he was whispering in my ear and kept kissing my neck. Em came stomping back in from the kitchen and just ignored us and walked straight to his room. "What's problem?" I asked Ed.

"I don't know, just leave him. He'll be fine tomorrow." Ed told me. "Come on, let's go to bed." We walked up to our bedroom and I got changed for bed. I was lying down trying to sleep when I felt Ed put his arms around me from behind and pull me to his chest. He kissed me on the head and after a few seconds I fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

JPOV

I was searching Mike's garage when I was suddenly hit on the back of the head. I was dragged to an alleyway. When I looked up I saw Emmett with a gun pointing at my head, I looked around and saw Edward standing there with his arms crossed. "Jasper, this is one of those times where you have to be very clear about what you say. Nod if you understand." Ed told me in a deadly voice.

"NOD." Emmett yelled. I quickly nodded.

"Sit up." Ed told me. "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

Emmett pushed the gun against my back reminding me that I it was there. "Ed, I owe you a ten second car and this is about race wars. I just went in there and Mike is going to be running three Honda civics with spoon engines and on top of that he came into Harry's and he ordered three T-66 turbo, with NOS." I told them out of breath.

"So, what are you saying?" Ed asked me curiously. "You going to go around and check everyone's cars, one garage at a time?" he asked.

"yeah." I said while standing up. "Because Ed you know that I can't lose again."

"He's a cop." Em called out. I got nervous thinking they had figured it out.

"You a cop?" Ed asked me. I just shook my head. "Let's go for a little ride." He told me.

EPOV

After we had a little talk with jasper then we drove over to Black's garage.

"Yo Edward, there's no engines." Em told me.

"What are they planning on racing with? Hopes and dreams?" I asked to know one in particular.

"I don't know, but they got enough money to buy anything. They could be sneaking shit in." Em said.

I saw Jasper start to walk over to another area of the garage when my photo buzzed. "yeah." I answered knowing it was Carlisle on look out.

"Blacks just pulled up Ed, get out of there." He told me and hung up.

"Alright, we got company. Turner." I called out to the guys.

We quickly left before we got caught by Black.

Once we got back to the house I went straight to my room and saw that Bella was already asleep on her side of the bed. I quickly got changed and climbed in. as soon as I had my arms around Bella she moved and wrapped her arms around me. I quickly fell asleep after that.

**At the Garage**

I was putting the front of car together when I asked Jasper what his plans were for his date with Alice tonight.

"Were going out to dinner." He told me.

"You break her heart I break your neck. You got it." I warned him.

"I promise that isn't going to happen." He assured me.

"I want to show you something." I told him.

I drove back to the house and opened up the garage which held the car me and my dad built together. It was a charger.

"wow." Was all Jasper said.

"My dad and I built her together. 900 horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast." I just stared at the car for a second. "My dad was driving her, so much power it twisted coming off the line. Barley kept on the track." I said

"What's your best time?" he asked me.

"I've never driven her." I replied.

"Why not." He sounded shocked.

"Scares the shit out of me." I told him. "It was the last race of the season, he was coming up in the pro short race circuit. This guy Kenny Linder came in from the inside on the final turn. Clipped his bumper, put him into the wall to 120. Umm…. I watched my dad burn to death. He died on impact, I saw Linder a week later and I had a wrench in my hand. I hit and I hit and I couldn't stop. By the time I finished I couldn't lift my arms. I was banded from the track for life." I looked at him and saw that he was shocked and felt bad for me. "I leave my live, a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matter, not the morgues, not the team well maybe Bella but for that ten seconds or less I feel free."

After I explained it to Jasper we left the house and went back to the garage.

When we got back to the garage I immediately went to work on the car. As I was working I felt Bella put her hands on shoulders. "You okay baby." She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, a weird day." I told her while pulling her into my arms. I gave her a kiss and went back to work.

**The next Day**

EPOV

I walked into the garage and saw Alice and Jasper hugging and him kiss her on the cheek. I looked at him with a blank expression on. "I have to do a parts run for harry." He told me.

I just stared at him. "Drive safe." I said.

I turned to Alice once he left. "Isn't there a test or something you should be studying for? I asked her frustrated.

"Don't worry Ed; I know what I got to do?" Alice said but I wouldn't hear of it.

"No, I am worried, you're not doing enough of it." I replied.

"Stay of my back." She replied with a tone that could only be described as full Cullen. I just signed and began working on Carlisle car which need a tune up for race wars.

I heard Bella roll out from under the car she was working on. "Hey Ed, don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness?" she asked, I looked at her annoyed.

"Of course I think she's entitled to happiness." I told her. I threw the wrench I was holding down in frustration. "I've got to make sure she gets out of here, she doesn't belong here. What do you care anyways Bells?" I asked.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions man." She said and I turned away in frustration.

"Bella." I signed while she grabbed me and pushed me so I was leaning on a car.

"What you need to worry about is who's going to stand by your side." She told me as she was undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"You going to stick by me?" I asked

"maybe." She replied with a smile.

"Maybe?" I asked her laughing as she yanked my shirt down revealing my bare chest. I bent my head down to hers.

"You don't always have to be such a tough guy." It was all she could say before I slowly began to kiss her. I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. Eventually my hands found their way to her ass and I squeezed it pulling her up, as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Oh, don't drop me." She said as she whipped a rag around in the air. I carried her to a lounge chair we had and sat down. She smile and whispered in my ear. "I like you." I began to kiss her where her breast were visible.

"I love. Don't ever forget that." I whispered in her.

She smiled and kissed me on the head. "I love you too, don't forget that either." She replied. I took her shirt off and just held her to me for a while.

**Race Wars**

BPOV

I was getting bored at all the punks I saw who thought they could race, no real competition. I signed and used my sunglasses back up my face.

"Baby, hey baby." I looked over and saw some punk. I signed I knew what he was going to say next. "You should be waiting from the side lines; I wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face."

"How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?" I asked him, but he wouldn't give up and leave her alone.

"Well how 'bout I race you for that sexy ass." He tried.

"You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard?" I asked as I pulled 2g's out of my pocket. "You want an adrenaline rush? Till be two large, right here right no. what's it going to be?" I asked while holding the money in my hand.

He looked upset that he wasn't getting any from my so he reached in his pocket and took put 2g's. "You got it."

I laughed and focused on the finish line. I pushed my sunglasses up higher on my face. The race starter, started the race and I was off. I was ahead but he was catching up, I wasn't worried and hit my NOS. "See ya." I sang as I rode across the finish line. I collected my 2g from the guy smirking. I gave him the finger then drove back over to where we were set up for the night.

I heard a car up and thought it was Jesse so I just kept reading the car magazine I had.

"Go get my car Cullen." I looked up from the magazine I was reading to see Black get out of his car. I saw Jesse driving away

"Go get your car? Nah man we aren't on your territory right now. You better watch who you take to around her." Ed said to him.

"Cullen, swat came into house. Disrespected my whole family because someone called me out and you know what? It was you." Ed had had enough and punched Black in the face and got on top of him and kept punching. I saw Jacob's wing man/cousin that followed him everywhere Paul, run up to get Ed off Jacob but I stopped him in his tracks and punched him square in the face.

Suddenly Emmett grabbed me and dragged me away from the fight. When we finally were back at our spot (cause we had moved to see Black run up) I walked up to Ed and hugged him. "Nice punch." I told him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders " I saw Paul unconscious. Did you have something to do with that?" he asked me.

"maybe." I smirked at him, he laughed and gave me a kiss.

**Later that night**

APOV

"Ed, I've never asked you do stop before but I'm begging you now please, please don't go tonight. I have a really bad feeling." I yelled at him trying to get him to listen to me.

He walked towards me and tried to pull me into a hug. But I wouldn't let him. "Alice, I'm doing this for us." He told me.

"Don't Gove me that crap; you're doing it for you." I replied.

"Come on, ally, and just listen to me." He asked me still trying to hug me.

"No, no why you insisting on doing this?" I asked as I begged for him to go by Ed just signed and walked away getting into his car. I looked at Bella who was in her car. She smiled at me and drove away.

I began to walk back to our trailer while trying to wipe the tears away.

"Alice, what is going on?" jasper asked as her caught up to me.

"What?" I asked I didn't want him to know what Ed was doing, even if we trusted him.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said.

"I don't know Jasper." I replied to him getting annoyed.

"So, you always have tears in your eyes when Edward drives away?" he asked me.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked. He was acting weird.

"I'm talking about the trucks, you know about the trucks." He knew what was going on, but how?

"No, jasper what trucks? Jesus Christ." I asked even though he knew what was going on. He grabbed my around and turned me around. "What?" I was getting tired of all the questions.

"Listen to me." He said. "Alice, I'm a cop." I looked at him like had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about Jasper? What is this?" I asked him. This was getting weird and stupid fast.

"Ever since the first time I meet you, I've been undercover." He stopped and looked in my eyes. "Alice, I'm a cop."

**_AN/please review!_**

**_I know I left a cliff hanger but chapter 3 is already half way done._**

**_And I don't own anything _****_L nothing related to fast and the furious and nothing related to Twilight._**


End file.
